This protocol examines both stress and reproductive hormones in women. Blood samples measuring ACTH, Cortisol, LH, FSH, estradiol and progesterone are drawn every 10 minutes through an intravenous catheter over 24 hours. We are trying to determine: 1) Does depression produce changes in the reproductive hormones? 2) Are changes in reproductive hormones linked to activation of the stress axis? 3) Are changes secondary to weight loss?